


who's sending these to me!?! (its only sanha..)

by agateophobia



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - High School, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, also jinwoo was getting flowers for myungjun bcs im trash, binwoo wasn't really planned and just barely there but they took over this story im sorry, but i couldn't include mj, confused sanha, lmao there were 1400 words and valentine's day was the 14th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agateophobia/pseuds/agateophobia
Summary: It's nearing Valentine's Day and Minhyuk has discovered flowers in his locker. He checks with Bin, a friend who works at a flower shop, and realise the flowers have a very different meaning.Shenanigans occur which include socky and a big drop of binwoo.





	who's sending these to me!?! (its only sanha..)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [astro idea book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795737) by [moonbinsonesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbinsonesie/pseuds/moonbinsonesie). 



Minhyuk was your typical high school student. He worked well in class, getting mostly ‘A’s and ‘B’s, was good at sport, and now had a _secret admirer_.

Actually, the typical student didn’t have secret admirers so Minhyuk was highly flattered when he opened his locker and discovered the bouquet in his locker, with _To Park Minhyuk_ written on the tag.

 _These are so pretty, I wonder who sent them to me?_ Minhyuk thought and grabbed them before closing his locker. Bin was a fellow classmate and friend of Minhyuk who happened to work at a flower shop called ‘D. Store’, and Minhyuk made sure to ask Bin about what the flowers meant.

“I don’t think I could tell you the meaning off the top of my head,” Bin explained, “But there is a book which has the meanings. Although I don’t usually see people buy these flowers.”

“Thank you so much Bin-hyung,” Minhyuk replied before copying notes down into his book.

 

When school was officially over, Minhyuk followed Bin to the flower shop and waited patiently as Bin went behind the till in search of the book.

“Okay, so I think the bright poofy yellow flowers are yellow carnations; which mean ‘disappointment’?” Bin said, eyebrows furrowed, “And the red star looking ones are cypresses; which mean ‘death or despair’.”

“Wha..?” Minhyuk ended up replying, “I just got a bunch of hateful flowers.”

“Looks like it. Who did you piss off?” Bin asked. Minhyuk shrugged and placed the bouquet on the till.

“I think I’ll leave these here and let you sort them out. We’ll wait if anymore hateful bouquets come in.”

“Good plan.”

-

Turns out that the lovely and hateful bouquet didn’t restrain to one, as the next week Minhyuk discovered another bouquet. This time, the flowers were a nice blue and pale-yellow theme.

“Bin-hyung! I got another one,” Minhyuk exclaimed, placing the flowers on the table in front of Bin.

“I’ll have a look but it would be nice if you didn’t place the flowers directly in front of my face.”

“Sorry Binnie, but when can we go to the shop?”

“Technically, Dongmin-hyung’s shift is today but I’m pretty sure I can go after school.”

“Great! See you there hyung.”

Minhyuk strutted off and Bin smiled to himself, knowing that he would definitely run into Dongmin.

 

The two arrived at the flower shop, Bin spotting Dongmin’s bike, and stepped inside. The shop only had two people and a whole ton of flowers; one being a customer and the other being Dongmin.

“Good luck Jinwoo,” Dongmin said as the customer now known as Jinwoo, left smiling brightly.

“What are you doing here?” Dongmin asked Bin.

“Just a little task, you can keep working,” Bin replied and went behind the till to fetch the flower book. Dongmin sat down as Bin flipped through the pages.

“Okay, the blue and white flowers are columbine, not related to the tragic massacre; which mean ‘abandonment’. And the yellow pom pom looking flowers are wormwood; which mean ‘bitter sorrow’.”

Minhyuk chuckled weakly as Dongmin stared at the flowers.

“Why would someone send you that?” Dongmin eventually asked. Minhyuk shrugged.

“Turns out my little rock is attracting some hate,” Bin commented.

“They’re doing in a very sneaky way,” Minhyuk added, “Cause I thought they were pretty before I checked the meaning.”

“Looks can be deceiving I guess.”

Minhyuk checked the time before placing the bouquet down.

“I gotta go, but you know what to do with these.”

Bin and Dongmin nodded as Minhyuk left.

-

Today was Valentine’s Day, and besides maybe Minhyuk’s hateful admirer, Minhyuk wasn’t really expecting any gifts. He had at some point in his life received little gifts but lately there weren’t any.

Funnily enough, Minhyuk spotted Bin holding a cute bunch of rainbow flowers.

“Do you know who gave them to you?” Minhyuk asked. Bin smiled even brighter.

“I think someone who works at D. Store. Because it says: _You light up my **dreams** like a beautiful **rainbow**. Here is how you feel to me_. And I think I’ve seen these red and blue flowers around in the shop.”

Minhyuk was going to die of cuteness, “That is adorable!”

“Th-thanks.. But you’re also going to get something!” Bin added. Minhyuk shook his head.

“Besides the hateful flowers, probs not. But its fine~ I don’t need flowers to know someone likes me.”

Bin shrugged, “Check your locker anyways.”

And Minhyuk did. Spotted in his locker were a blue-ish bouquet which were probably sending a message of distaste. Surprisingly, the tag said something different that usual. _To Park Minhyuk. I hope you like these._

Bin smiled, “Let’s find out what they mean.”

 

The flower shop was coming up, the D. Store sign bright in colour, and Bin stepped into the shop, quickly followed by Minhyuk.

“Hey Dongmin-hyung,” Bin addressed, walking behind the till to get the book. Dongmin gave Bin a small smile before glancing back at Minhyuk.

“Any admirers?”

“Just one, and we think it’s the hate filled one. Bin-hyung’s just checking the meanings,” Minhyuk answered. Dongmin nodded.

“Okay, the purple-ish ones are geranium; which mean ‘foolishness or stupidity’. The little buds, which are actually herbs, are meadowsweet; which mean ‘uselessness’. And the intense looking one is basil; which actually means ‘hatred’. Apparently the Ancient Greeks hated that flower.”

Minhyuk chuckled as Dongmin’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Those flowers look familiar.”

“Yeah, we’re in a flower shop, you probably would have seen them.”

Dongmin shook his head, “I think there was this young lanky customer that ordered a bunch of flowers which looked like them.”

Minhyuk gestured for Dongmin to continue.

“He was about 180 cm, wore overalls, blonde hair and I think he had a guitar case. He was really excited about getting flowers and stated that the shop he normally went to was in repair.”

“Did he write stuff on a tag?” Minhyuk asked.

“And did you catch his name?” Bin added.

“I was a bit preoccupied when he came in so I don’t remember super well, but I think his name was Sungho or something like that. Maybe Sanho, I don’t know?”

“Thank you Dongmin,” Minhyuk replied and checked the time, “I think I need to go, but thank you anyways.”

“No problem.”

Minhyuk left the shop, realising that he still had the bouquet on him.

 

Minhyuk was walking past a park when he spotted a group for four boys, probably brothers as they looked very similar. The youngest was quite lanky, his hair blonde, wearing overalls, and holding a guitar case in one hand. The other hand was preoccupied with an ice-cream.

“Maybe next year Sanha-ah,” The brother next to overalls kid said, “He’ll probably come around.”

Dongmin was close with Sanha’s name.

“I’m hoping that because I didn’t write my name down it’s just taking a while. What if he doesn’t like my flowers?”

Minhyuk guilty looked at the bouquet of flowers in his hand. He had seen Sanha around, although he wasn’t aware of his name, and thought that maybe Sanha and Minhyuk’s paths connected a lot. He wasn’t aware that maybe the connected paths were on purpose.

“Minhyuk-hyung!” Sanha exclaimed, realising that the person he was talking about was close by. He went red, “Y-You have my flowers?!”

The pieces came together.

“Yeah, but the one question I have is what’s with the hateful messages?”

Sanha then paled, “H-hateful..?”

“For example, the basil flowers mean hatred, the geranium mean stupidity, and the meadowsweet mean uselessness.”

“..I-I didn’t realise…Please don’t hate me…”

Minhyuk started laughing at the whole situation. The whole time Minhyuk was thinking that someone was secretly hating on him but it was just Sanha being a clueless egghead. He went up to Sanha and gave him a hug.

“I’m sorry, please forgive me.”

“W-will do M-Minhyuk-hyung.”

There were still hugging minutes later when Minhyuk brought up another question.

“Do you have a crush on me?”

Sanha was completely flustered and tried to shrink in on himself, although that wasn’t very successful since he was over 180 centimetres and trapped in a hug. He quickly nodded.

Minhyuk blushed slightly at the answer and released the beagle, he dubbed, before taking his hand.

“You can be my Valentine’s,” Minhyuk decided and Sanha blushed but squeezed Minhyuk’s hand.

“A-and you can be mine.”

 

The two went and got ice-cream even though Sanha already had some with his brothers.


End file.
